


Jarring

by fandramatics



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Prompt: Persephone can't open a jar, but doesn't want to ask Hades for help.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 71





	Jarring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliagoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoode/gifts).



Mushroom, J. P., Big John, Meli (as Hades insisted on calling Pomelia), and Cerberus had their heads tilted as they watched the pink goddess’s eyes growing red. She had been muttering curses at the jar of jam for the last thirteen minutes, smoke about to come out of her ears.

Cerberus made a noise, drawing all the attention to him.

“No, I’m not going to ask Aidoneus, I can do it.” declared Persephone, “I’m a goddess, I’m a queen and I’ll not be defeated by a jar of jam.”

Her struggle started again, the sensation of sweat growing. She grunted again.

Steps sounded and her eyes widened. Persephone eyed the dogs, then laid the jar of jam aside, back in its place, she grabbed her phone and walked towards the fridge, looking undecided whenever she wasn’t typing.

She peeked at her dogs, “Don’t say anything.”

“Good morning,” Hades greeted as he entered the kitchen, Russell, Cordon Blue, and Fudge following him.

“Good morning. What will you have for breakfast?” Persephone laid her phone on the kitchen island and faced him with a big smile. “I was thinking about making some toast, do you want some?”

“I’d love it, babe,” he said.

“Great, just hand me the jam, will you?” she went for the bread before he could reply.

Hades took the jar and tried opening it.

Persephone heard as he cursed low.

“Good Gaia, what’s wrong with this lid?” he grunted, fighting it.

A smile appeared on the queen’s lips and she extended her hand to him, “Let me do it.”

He rose an eyebrow, “Okay.” He tried to spy over her shoulder as she worked on it but failed to see what she was doing. When he finally saw something, the lid was off. He narrowed his eyes. “That easy, huh?”

“What can I say? I’m strong.” she beamed at him, facing the soon-to-be breakfast once more.

“Right,” he muttered. 

Her phone lit up and the god read a ‘LOL. Anytime.’ from Athena.

“Babe”

“Yes?”

“May I have the jam, please?”

“Why? I’m using it.”

“Just curious about something,” he said, approaching.

“It’s open, it wasn’t that hard.” she insisted.

Hades shot her a look, “It has nothing to do with Athena texting you, then?”

She muttered something.

“What was that?”

“Fine, she said to heat the lid. It wouldn’t come off.”

“Ha! You had tried it before!”

“Well, yes.”

“Why didn’t you ask me to open it?”

“‘Cause you totally opened it,” she quipped, “Just admit it, I did it.”

“No, Athena did it, we both failed.”

“Shh, don’t say that in front of the kids,” she indicated the dogs with a loaf of bread.

Hades chuckled, “Fine, but you admit it was Athena.”

“Well, it was her wit, but it also was my hands.”

He kissed her cheek. “Of course, dear.”


End file.
